


9 o'clock on a Saturday

by MildMadness



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildMadness/pseuds/MildMadness
Summary: Kor started playing harder and harder on the keys, she sang louder and with such passion that it struck her and her heart started racing, Asami could almost not catch her breath, music has never gotten a reaction like this from the genius before. EVER...... I'm not good with Summaries! Read to find out what happens :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the late 1800s /early 1900s and I know "Piano man" by Billy Joel came out in 1973 so don't get all technical on me now, just enjoy. :P

It was a chilly Saturday evening in Hollywood, Los Angeles. The Boulevard was full of life and buzzing with excitement. The air was thick with the fumes of combusted gasoline and Horse manure lingering in the city air.

The raven-haired legacy stepped out of her Satomobile. Not completely satisfied with the place and area that her business partner decided to meet her.

If it was up to her they would be meeting in a sophisticated restaurant in New York, not in a pub with drunkard and pigs for men.

But, alas Future Industries needed to draw up a partnership with Global Industries to expand her new line of automobiles to other countries. Her inventions have taken over the country, but the young, ambitious and, not to mention, gorgeous Asami Sato was not satisfied yet from what she had created from her…. Father's, dare she call him that, company.

Asami sighs as she scans the buildings before her light and music pouring from a few. The theatre was lined with people eager to watch the new mover featuring The Bolin Ferret.

The police station on the end of the block had a single officer placed in the foyer, a man smoking a pipe, pretending to be in charge, picturing himself as the chief, even though being the youngest detective on the force.

Asami admired ambition and the drive to achieve the dream that comes with it. That's why people move here. Hollywood is where dreams are made reality. At least; that's what they say.

The prodigy makes her way to the Air Temple the pub Varrick had chosen for their meeting. The wind picks up and Asami pulls her fur coat tighter around her neck, silently cursing the veil hat that she chose for tonight as she couldn't press her freezing nose into the warmth of her coat.

The music was getting louder and the sound of people clinking glasses and laughing now noticeable. Stopping by the doorway Asami builds up her 'people's person' façade, she was never really one to be around people, nor did she want to.

Finally, ready she steps through the open doors and is immediately greeted with heat and the aroma of stale beer and food. Despite the robust feel of the place a smile tugs at Asami's lips, the atmosphere lifting her tension.

Pleasantly surprised at the effect this place had on her she hadn't noticed the person moving towards her. She was only pulled out of her admiration for the place, not that there was much, when a pair of hands settled gently on her shoulders.

Asami's body heated even more, her heart gave a slight lurch and her stomach started to turn. Not recognizing this feeling or ever experiencing something like this before she turned around in shock, to face the person who just touched her.

She was met with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen and a smug smirk of a mocha skinned, short haired woman. Even more surprised that it was a woman who sparked this feeling in her; Asami was speechless.

"Good to see a new face around here. Here, let me get your coat and your hat for you." The woman dipped her hands down her neck to pull the coat from her shoulders, making Asami's breath hitch slightly.

Not being able to form words she just complied opened her coat and shrugged it off. She reached for her hat and handed it to the smiling stranger. She didn't know a pub had coat keepers, a woman, but still a coat keeper. Before she could thank the woman, she was gone.

Not being able to get the sapphire eyes out of her mind, she made her way to where Varrick said he would be seated. How is it possible that that girl could obtain such a reaction from the calm and collected Asami Sato?

She arrived at the table a few feet away from the side of the piano, but it was empty. Sighing Asami started pulling out her chair when a tall handsome man in his military uniform pulled it out for her. "Here let me get that for you ma'am."

The inventor looked up at him and smiled, eyeing his badges, intriguing eyes and dark hair. "Thank you." She takes her seat and he pushes her chair in.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am, if I may be so bold as to ask if a pretty lady like you has company tonight?"

Eyeing the soldier, wait, General according to his rank badges, suspiciously. All she could see was sincerity and minor concern in his eyes and buy his straight and stiff posture Asami could tell that he was nervous.

So Asami offers another smile, expressing her gratitude for him "Thank you, General, but I am actually here for a business meeting."

"Business?" He says surprised, before he can stop himself.

Amused "Is that a problem?" Asami uses her slightly authoritive voice.

"No, not at all! I was just meaning that this would not be the conventional place for a business meeting, unless…." He trails off stopping his rambling before he offends the woman.

Still smirking, as she loved to experience men's reactions when they learn who she is, or that she is, in fact, a legitimate business woman.

"Yes, this is definitely not an ethical place to meet potential business partners, but this unfortunately was not my choice."

A throat being cleared very loudly breaks our eye contact and forced our attention to an excited face standing behind the general. "Good to see you General Iroh, I see you've met Miss. Sato. Not trying to steal her are we old boy?"

Blushing the General denies that he was trying anything, realizing who the 2 people were that were having the meeting he salutes to Varick and bows to Asami "Forgive me miss Sato I meant no interference"

Laughing lightly Asami nods, acknowledging his courtesy. "No need to apologize General. I appreciate the chivalry."

Varrick sits in his seat. "So, Miss Sato. It's almost nine o'clock."

She looks at him as if expecting him to continue but he is looking at her as if expecting her to know what he means.

So instead of continuing what he was talking about she asks, "So, sir, why are we meeting in…."

Before she could continue what, she wanted to ask, Varrick shushes her. Offended and about to retaliate the pub erupts into cheers as the piano starts playing.

Sending a glare at every person around her, including Varrick were not paying attention to her, everyone was watching the piano and its pianist.

Finally looking in the direction at the person who grabbed every person in the pub's attention…. Now including Asami's.

Struck with awe Asami watches the mocha skinned woman from earlier playing fluidly on the keys of the piano. She now understood the table Varrick chose to sit at. I look at the time and it was on the dot, nine o'clock.

This was her time. Her show.

The intro was just about to end and Asami's mind zoned on the pianist, in a trans. Here

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, regular crowd shuffles in,"

There are a few woops and whoos and she smiles, nodding at them in acknowledgement.

"There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin" She starts to play the Harmonica that was fixed around her neck.

Asami's eyes quickly slide to the man and he was kissing the glass in his hand, getting a small snort from the genius. Her eyes widen when Varrick catches her, smiling to himself.

"He said son can you play me a melody, I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes."

The pub broke out with the La La La Di Da La La Da Di Da Da Da followed by the chorus.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. while we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright."

Asami laughed and looked at the General by the bar hanging on his friend and singing along with the rest of the men in the building. Quite peculiar that they caller the piano man. She would definitely have to ask about that.

Wait.

What?

She can't do that. She should be thinking about General Iroh… isn't that the kind of man a woman like her should be thinking about?

"Now Kai at the bar is a friend of mine, he gets me my drinks for free, and he's quick with a joke, or to light up your smoke, but there's some place he'd rather be"

The man behind the bar chuckles and shakes his head as he wipes off a beer glass.

"He says Kor I believe this is killing me, as a smile ran away from his face, while I'm sure I could be a movie star if I could get out of this place."

The crowd lets out a quick chuckle.

Ok…. So, we have a name? Kor, was that her real name? or just a shortened version? The pub falls in again with her.

"Now Kya is a real-estate novelist, who never had time for a wife, and she's talking with Iroh, who's still in the army and probably will be for life."

Iroh raises his beer and nods laughing along the older woman, Kya.

"And the waitress is practicing politics, as the business men slowly get stoned, yes they're sharing a drink called loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone."

Asami quickly looked at the blushing waitress and the group of men who didn't look completely here before fixing themselves on the woman playing her solo, her fingers moving with precision and elegance.

All her passion being poured into the music, Asami squeezed her legs together thinking about what other things those fingers can play. Blushing heavily, and trying to push the images out of her head.

The people still fully into the song helped pull her mind out of the gutter when they sang the corus.

"Sing us a song a song you're the piano man, sing us the song tonight, while we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright."

The atmosphere is still calm and the people were swaying with the music.

"It's a pretty good crown for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile, 'cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see, forget about life for a while."

Kor started playing harder and harder on the keys, she sang louder and with such passion that it struck her and her heart started racing, Asami could almost not catch her breath, music has never gotten a reaction like this from the genius before. EVER.

"And the piano sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like beer, and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, and say man what are you doing here?"

The crowd was now almost shouting but Kor seemed like she was to caught up in the music but smiled, indicating that she was listening and it was motivating her even more, pour more love into the song.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, while we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright."

She slows her playing and it gets softer, eyes closed as if concentrating on keeping the pace level. Ending the song gently and when the last note faded to silence, so did a minute of silence fall over the pub.

It was as if everyone in the building was took a moment to come out of their trance, even Varrick seemed calm, and that was a lot seeing as he was constantly busy and never seemed to slow down.

The group of businessmen laughed in the back and the blanket of silence was lifted and Kor opened her eyes and smiled, looking at all the people in the pub who have now continued with the previous and new conversations.

Varrick swiveled around his excitement back in full force. Damn. Asami was hoping she could lock eyes with the blue-eyed beauty but she now had more important matters handle first.

Business before pleasure, and heaven knows that she didn't have much of the latter.

"Miss Sato, what did you think of the performance?" A little taken back from the non-business topic she prepared herself for.

"Um, it was an excellent performance, I've never experienced music that elated an emotional response from me before." Not to mention a sexual attraction, that's a totally new ball game that would need to be analyzed.

"Oh, marvelous! You should come every Saturday, every week is a new song, today was special though, it is a favorite of this community and was requested by the manager's brother." He said all that in one breath, while picking at invisible hairs on his suit. "You see the manager's brother and sister are in town. And it is almost a tradition, if you will, that Korra sings Piano Man when they visit."

Korra? Her name just rolls off her tongue. Varrick Continued talking about the pub ant the music played here and all Asami could think was that the name fit perfectly with the woman that so shockingly made the genius experience emotions she had never before experienced before.

That was until Varrick once again caught her off guard, "And about the partnership between Global Industries and Future Industries, I had already considered a coalition between out businesses and was fortunate enough that you contacted me first,"

He suddenly jumped up and whipped his head to the side "Zhu Li!"

A woman with fine brown hair and glasses came up beside Varrick on the side he was not facing "Yes Iknik"

Varrick whips his head towards his assistant, "Zhu Li, do the thing."

Zhu Li nods and turns to a still shocked Asami and hand her a contract while Varrick sits down again and sips his tea.

"This is the contract I set up for the partnership, you are welcome to read it and contact me if you wish to change something or if you have any questions."

Clearing her throat Asami musters her best business smile, "Thank you, I will let you know on Monday if I have any questions."

"Excellent! Now Asami, my dear, enjoy the evening, you certainly need it as you put too much pressure on the brilliant brain of yours, well, not as brilliant as mine but it is still pretty intelligent…." He trails off when suddenly he let's out a shout that causes Asami's heart to jump. "Zhu Li! I have it! We can use neurotransmitted wavelengths to power my... "

Asami never heard what Varrick was going to say as a hand gently touched my shoulder, the same feeling from earlier returned and she knew immediately who it was. Her heart started beating faster.

Her body was torn in two as her brain wanted to continue listening to the ne invention Varrick was working on but her heart yearned to give its full attention to the woman behind her.

Eventually her heart won over and Asami pulled her eyes away from Varrick and were now glued to the breath-taking musician before her.

Korra knew from the moment that the fox walked into the pub that she did not belong here, yet, there was something about her that made it seem as if she owned the place, and its people. Though in just a few seconds the Air Temple's atmosphere dissolved her superiority complex.

It truly was a beauty to see. Unable to resist the magnetic attraction the fox had on her she had to do the chivalry thing and take the ladies coat. After all, it's what usually happens for people of sophistication.

Well… that's what she told herself. It was really because she just had the urge to get close to her.

Now after seeing her react like she did to Korra taking her coat and hat, then while she was preforming, and now watching her trying to keep up with Varrick, the musician just couldn't help notice that this place stripped her of all her defenses.

And don't let her get started with he hungry looks the men were giving her. Luckily Iroh picked up on them and took the initiative to keep her company while her companion arrived.

Or till I could keep her company.

Korra was watching the exchange between her and Varrick and felt a swell of pride from hearing that her music and made her experience it with here heart and not her head.

That was the whole purpose in music. Making the listener experience and express feelings they were too scared to feel or make known to others.

When it seemed that the conversation was at an end Korra moved to touch the Fox's shoulder. She didn't look immediately and Korra slightly started to panic that she made the wrong move.

She was about to apologize when the Raven Fox turned towards her and gave her a smile that touched her soul, looking with so much intensity, mixed with a little curiosity and confusion into her own eyes that her palms started to sweat.

The Raven Fox was now looking at her expectantly, and Korra gave her one of her winning smiles. "Enjoy the show?" Idiot the pianist cursed herself.

But The fox lit up "Exponentially, you really have a gift. You captivated every single person here, even the ones no longer here with us" she spares a glance at the now stoned businessmen which made Korra let out a full-hearted laugh.

"Yes, if I didn't know better I would have believed that Tenzin only keeps me here because I bring him more customers." Seeing the Fox's curios look she elaborates, "Tenzin is the manager here, I sometimes look after his children and he helps me keep my balance and focus… I am a military combat trainer. If it wasn't for my father being the chief general officer I would never have been accepted because of my Gender!"

Korra blushes slightly at her ramble. Feeling a bit awkward "So, may I have a seat? As I see your company has left to go tinker with his toys."

Asami lets out an amused snort as she realizes that Varrick is now nowhere to be seen. "You may" she replies politely and with a slight flirt she herself wasn't expecting.

"Does this mean that I can have the honor of knowing the name of the Raven Fox that has most certainly caught everyone in this pubs eye?" Korra says and holds out her hand.

Blushing the Genius nods and puts her hand in Korra's. "Sato, Asami Sato." A spark of recognition flashes across Korra's face before she smiles wider.

"It is a great pleasure and honor to meet you" Korra brings Asami's hand towards her lip, "Miss Sato."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I must admit… my main challenge in writing the first chapter was to keep it in third person!! I mean… I thought that I caught myself every time I converted but apparently not! Between typing really fast and literally listening to Piano Man on repeat during the whole feat. (see what I did there?) I missed some stuff… 
> 
> Given I literally typed chapter 1 faster than what my brain could register the spelling and tense, late at night just so it wouldn’t keep me up! So, I fixed those up and added different descriptions in place of “because” as that is a total rookie word lol. 
> 
> I wonder did anyone pick up on the part between Asami and Iroh when Asami thought Iroh thought that Asami was a “Business woman” (wink wink, back in that time the business woman did was prostitution, felt pretty smart with that one lol, I just had to mention it)
> 
> But alas… I was convinced by my reviews. 
> 
> Thank you to ftz777x for the absolutely epic review!!
> 
> And JMStei and Aoquesth for also encouraging me to write a second Chapter!
> 
> And special thanks to edmac for being the reason for this story. If it weren’t for her story getting Piano Man stuck in my head and thus getting this story written it would have never happened! And you guys should TOTALLY read her stories, she’s a brilliant author on Fanfiction!!
> 
> Oh, and sorry it took so long! I had to find my inspiration for this chapter and I Found the perfect songs and they are Dancing in the Dark by Ed Sheeran no actual lyrics but I will be conveying the feelings and the (kind of) scenario, ‘cause I absolutely love the images I got while listening to this song and I wanted to write a story with Dancing the Dark for a while now so 2 birds with one stone!
> 
> And with no further ado, and ramblings….

Asami’s cheeks flared when Korra kissed her knuckles, her lips were soft and she couldn’t help how her mind started wondering along with her eyes, breaking their eye contact. The other woman was also now looking at her, still holding Asami’s hand.

Asami cleared her throat and broke the silence between them, taking back her hand. “So, um,” Um?! What is going on with her “Why do they call you the piano man?” 

Korra chuckled and leaned back in her seat “Well, one of my friends brought his grandmother here once with his brother and she mistook me for a man, her defense was that I was too muscular for a woman. But the other men in the here thought it’d be hilarious to give me the nickname Piano Man when Bumi, over there,” Korra pointed with her thumb behind her, to the man who had previously kissed his glass, “, Tenzin’s older brother, drunkenly said ‘Sing us a song Piano Man’!” Korra mimicked the man’s posture while holding an invisible glass.

Asami burst out laughing and held her stomach, she hadn’t laughed like this in a while, not after her father got arrested. Korra smiled affectionately, her heart warming at the business woman’s laugh, and relishing the feeling. She continued when Asami settled enough to listen “And thus, the song was created.”

“I must say, it is a brilliant song, it had the perfect amount of humor and passion in it to keep the crowd captivated, even if they’ve probably heard it a dozen times.”

Smirking, Korra tried to probe, “And you miss Sato? Did it captivate you?” Biting her lip suddenly embarrassed and enjoying the way Korra said her last name a bit too much.

“Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it, it made me feel excited and music does not usually convey much emotional response from me.”

Intrigued Korra leaned forward again, resting her elbows on the table. Asami prevented herself from drawing in a sharp, that would have been very noticeable. “So you don’t usually listen to music?”

Asami nodded feeling a mildly self-conscious about it, looked away, what was it with this woman who broke down every wall she had ever built up to protect herself? It made her feel vulnerable and she hated feeling vulnerable. Korra grinned excitedly, “I have the perfect idea!” startled Asami met blue eyes once again raising an eyebrow. “Come with me!” Korra stands up and offers her hand to the raven-haired woman. 

Asami eyed her hand and looked up at Korra, she smiled as if to reassure the other woman. Somehow the look on Korra’s face and kindness in her eyes made Asami feel as though she could trust her life with this woman, but past experiences had taught her differently, she’d have to be extra vigilant with her. Just because she was probably the only one in her life to trigger emotions she had though in capable of feeling didn’t mean that she could trust her.

Nodding finally making her decision Asami took her hand and stood up, seeing the triumphant beam on Korra’s face made Asami laugh and shake her head, “Will you at least be telling me where we are going?”

Shrugging her shoulders as it wasn’t anything to worry about “Well, we’d just have to wait and see, wouldn’t we?” Starting to pull away and stepping back Asami started giving the other woman a guarded look noticing Korra quickly rephrased her meaning, losing her attempted mysterious persona, “I meant we are just going to go for a walk and follow the music, I mean it’s something I sometimes do when the city has calmed down, you can hear distant music, or a singular instrument. It’s usually a homeless person or lone musician who play this late at night. I mean I love discovering unconventional people who have a beautiful talent…” 

Korra was cut off but Asami’s joyful laugh, blushing and eyeing Asami still a bit concerned Korra let out a breath, “Sorry I didn’t mean to laugh I just found it somewhat appeasing, and enticing.” Asami purred moving closer to Korra once more, her worry now melted away by how concerned and nervous Korra was.

Letting out a relieved sigh Korra Scratched the back of her neck with a sheepish grin on her face, “I guess you don’t like the whole mysterious, trust me and I’ll show you the world act.” Korra Chuckled and started leading Asami to the place she hung her belongings. 

Smiling slightly sullenly Asami nodded, “Yes, about that,” Korra suddenly turned around with a soft understanding smile, they were now in front of a hanger packed with coats and hats.

Lightly touching Asami’s upper arm, silently promising to never let Asami feel frightened again, “You don’t need to explain, I completely understand, well maybe not reason but the emotion.” Unconsciously lifting her hand to touch Asami’s cheek Korra quickly withdrew her hand surprised at how much she wanted to touch and be close to the woman who was supposed to be a stranger.

Asami felt her heart melt at the look Korra gave her, she noticed Korra’s hand and was a little disappointed she didn’t follow through with her intended action. Her earlier fears and doubts now gone. Who was this woman who gained her trust so quickly? Their interactions and Asami’s earlier feeling about having these feelings towards this woman felt so natural, now that they were finally interacting.

Korra took Asami’s coat off the hook and held it open for her with a grin, giving the blue-eyed woman a smile in return she turned around putting her arms through the sleeves. Asami took her hat as Korra put on her blue-white-striped beret that matched her suit vest.

Asami admired the other woman’s fashion taste, dressed in a white button up shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a matching semi-formal trouser, suit vest and beret. She looked extremely alluring in her attire. 

Korra noticed Asami looking at her and smiled even more holding out her left arm Korra gave her a dashing smile, “So miss Sato, shall we take an evening stroll, in search for hidden talent?” 

Smiling back at Korra she nodded her head once, “We shall miss…” Asami trails off waiting for Korra to Finish her sentence. 

Chuckling to herself Korra complied “Stoicheia” Asami, smiled at Korra with a raised brow and she elaborated “It means Elements, my Great grandfather originated in Greece, in my father’s lineage.” Korra smiled.

Asami hummed “My father is Japanese and my mother was American” Asami smiled sadly. Korra was curious about her sadness but decided not to pry. This was probably a topic that should be reserved for when they knew each other better.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Korra realized that Asami had not let go of her hand but in fact pressed herself closer. When a melancholy melody of a saxophone drifted in the air. “Come on. Let’s go find whose soliloquy that is.” Asami looked up at Korra noticing the instrument being played for the first time. She smiled at Korra and nodded, grateful how she could read her, more than anyone could ever before.

Asami followed Korra as she followed the music, she delighted in the natural and calm atmosphere around them. Korra stopped and turned to Asami with a silent smile and the music was much more prominent. Korra pointed up and Asami follower the direction, she could see a figure on the highest balcony of a complex. 

Asami looked around them. They were in a park across from the building where the dark figure was playing his instrument. Korra pulled her closer, putting her left hand on her waist taking her right hand in hers. Asami looked at their linked hands, heart beating loudly she could barely hear the song being played. She took in a shake breath trying to beat away the tingling that was currently making her stomach twist.

“Can you feel it?” Confused Asami looked at Korra expectantly choosing not to answer in case she embarrassed herself. Korra’s breath misted in the cold moonlit air. Her eyes shining brighter than the stars as the moon reflected off them. She smiled a bit nervously. “The music. Can you feel it?”

Asami looked buck up at the balcony thinking about the tone and the passion being portrayed. She nodded “It’s sad but… hopeful.” Chuckling Korra shook her head.

Letting go of Asami’s left hand briefly she tapped her finger on her temple. “Not with your head.” Her hand moved down dragging her finger down her cheek and Asami responded, unintentionally leaning her head into the touch and slightly tilting her head to the right as if giving Korra more access to her neck. Smiling even more Korra leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. “Feel with your heart.” 

Asami could barely keep her moan in and closed her eyes, doing something she has not don’t intentionally since her mother died. She opened her heart.

Korra gently slipped her hand back into her fox’s hand, she moved a step back and Asami followed. Smiling happily Korra pulled them closer yet. Enjoying how Asami was absorbing in the music.

He raven-haired genius felt her eyes prickle with moister. Never had something like this happed to her. The song the silhouette was playing was about love. Not for a lover but for a lost loved one. I struck Asami so hard that let a tear out. A tear she had refused to shed after her mother’s passing.

Not wanting Korra to see it she followed her movements and leaned her arm further around the shorter woman’s shoulders and resting her face in her neck closing her eyes and letting it in. Letting everything around her in.

Korra could feel the sadness coming from her and it made her want to wrap her up even tighter in her arms. She was the most beautiful and complex person she had ever met. She couldn’t stop herself from being drawn to her, like a darkness drawn to purity, such pure beauty had no need for someone like her.

It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She would never be able to stay away from her now. Korra softly kissed her cheek and whispered, “how will I be able to leave you alone now? You’ve captivated me from the moment you walked in through that door.”

Smiling somewhat sadly at Korra’s words. “Don’t leave me. Too many people have already left. And I don’t think I’d be able to repair myself if you leave while I’ve opened so much of myself to you.”

Surprised at Asami’s words she faltered in her footsteps, but quickly regained their rhythm. Pulling Asami even tighter as if to shield her from the cold and anything that could tarnish anything as beautiful as the woman in her arms.

The song ended, but they remained in each other’s arms holding tightly neither having the courage to pull away and look each other in the eyes after such an unintentionally intimate moment. Finally, Korra let Asami’s hand go but kept her arm around her waist in place.

Lifting her hand and pushing a bang of wavy, silk hair behind her ear, leaning in and pressing her lips just under her earlobe on her jaw. Asami sighed with delight and with a small smile, melted into Korra’s strong arms and moved her head towards Korra’s.

Korra met her gaze with her own and smiled, her eyes quickly flicked to Asami’s lips but looked up again quickly. Asami had never felt the urge to kiss a stranger before but, after what just happened, would that still make them stingers? Strangers don’t just, pure out their emotions out to one another.

Asami made her decision and leaned in to Korra kissing the side of her mouth, she pulled away slightly, just enough to whisper and Korra felt every caress of her fox’s breath on her cheek. “Kiss me.” Asami drew in a nervous shaky breath, “Please.”

How could Korra refuse such an innocent and vulnerable request? It took courage for a person to admit and submit to the pain they were feeling in their heart. True warriors acknowledge their weaknesses and embraces them. 

If Korra could do anything to make Asami’s pain less and more bearable she’d move a mountain. So Korra complied, and regretfully not only for the sake of Asami, but for herself too. It was selfish and greedy but she couldn’t fight the pull in her heart for the woman in her arms.

Softly Korra pressed her lips to Asami’s soft and quivering ones. Closing her eyes as soon as they met she pressed a little harder not wanting to ever part. Her delight and mostly surprise Asami pressed back with the same want in her movements, feeling her heart burst open, she flooded all her sadness and pain into the kiss. When she no longer felt the sadness, her heart started fluttering and she smiled into the kiss. Now feeling like she could finally allow herself just a sliver of happiness. 

Asami lightly swiped her tongue on Korra’s bottom lip and almost immediately Korra answered her shy request and opened her mouth slightly. Almost meekly Asami pressed her tongue to Korra’s and she let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Never in her life had Asami imagined that someone could open her heart and in one night this woman had stripped her of her defenses and called what she found beautiful.

When they reluctantly pulled apart Korra pressed her forehead to Asami’s. Gently kissing the now open genius on the cheek she whispers as not to break the fragile blanket of contempt in the air. “I’ll walk you to your car, it’s getting late.”

Nodding Asami smiled and pulled Korra’s arm around her waist linking their fingers and snuggled into Korra’s side. Korra smirked sheepishly at Asami. “So, will I be seeing you next Saturday?” 

Smiling at Korra she nodded and returned Korra’s smirk with her own cocky smile. “how’s tomorrow night?” 

Pleasantly surprised Korra smiled happily at Asami. “Just tell me the time and place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY!!! Ok so this is the last instalment of this Fic but someone mentioned them doing the  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So might just do that!!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys appreciate the Aladdin reference!!! LOL I felt especially proud of that one xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da! I just needed to get this story out of my head, main reason being to get Piano Man out of my head xD Comments, Critiques, and reviews are welcome! Let me know if you loved it!... Or Hated it! This was meant to be a one shot but if you guys want another chapter let me know!! ;)


End file.
